Letters To Heaven
by KH Stories
Summary: Kurt and Blaine met in 1st grade and with Kurt's mom's sudden death, bond quickly through the years to come.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt nervously tucked in the loose strand of hair behind his ears as he stumbled to class. The halls were silent.  
>"Ms. Thompson's Room" marked the door.<p>

This is the place.

He put his books on the bench beside the wall before fixing his black tie.

"Deep breath." He muttered to himself. He recovered his books and walked in.

"-remember too dot your i's, Brittney. Oh, you must be Kurt!" Ms. Thompson had brown hair with natural red highlights. She had full red rips and long black eye lashes. She was young and Kurt noticed she was really rather pretty. "Class, this is Kurt Hummel, he's our new student!" She smiled at him. "It's so nice to meet you."

"And you, Ms. Thompson." Blaine looked up from his paper at once. What a pretty voice, he thought. He put down his crayon and hobbled off his chair to get a closer look.

"I was just telling the class all about you. We've been working on a little project just now. Everyone finished?" Everyone nodded before Blaine shrieked,

"No, no _wait!" _ He climbed back into the chair and nearly broke his crayon as he scribbled in the last finishing touched to his card. "Done!"

Kurt looked around the back of Ms. Thompson's legs to get a better view of the boy with the bow tie.

He was really rather nice looking. He pushed the glasses up his nose as he jumped off the seat again and handed the note to the teacher. Kurt admired his eyes. They sparkled in the lights and they looked like gold. His hair had long dark curls that hung loosely over his forehead.

Ms. Thompson turned to Kurt and got onto her knees to equal his height so she looked him right in the eyes.

"Our class worked on these letters to welcome you. Would you like to read them?" Kurt nodded and pushed his books onto a table beside him. He kindly took the 13 folded letters from the teacher before sitting on a chair and opening them. The first one was from the boy with the gold eyes.

"Dear Kurt,

Our teacher told us what happened to your mom. I bet you are sad but don't worry because I bet she is in heaven and I bet she likes it there very much. Plus, unlike our mommies who drop us off at school everyday, she will never leave you and she can always watch you and make sure you don't get hurt on the playground or anything.

Welcome to our class and if you ever want someone to play with, I'm on the swings.

Love, Blaine."

Kurt thought the note was really nice. All the other notes were okay, he remembered some names like Brittney because she had all her r's backwards and Rachel's because she signed her name with a gold star sticker but he liked Blaine's the most. The bell rang and Blaine came up to him while the other kids grabbed their bag of pretzels from Ms. Thompson buzzed out the door.

"Do you wanna come play with me at recess?" He asked. Kurt nodded in response. Blaine smiled at him, grabbed two bags of pretzels and handed one to Kurt.

"I love the swing set," Blaine said as they sat down on the two vacant seats, "But no one's ever here. I think it's because I sit here."

"Then why would no one come swing?"

"They don't like me very much. I don't have very much friends." He stared at his dangling feet.

"I don't see why not you're very nice and you have very pretty eyes." Blaine beamed at him.

"I think your eyes are really nice too." Kurt smiled back at him as they pumped their legs back and forth lazily, leaving the rest of the world behind them as they climbed into the sky. Blaine leaned his head back and closed his eyes, wind whooshing past his ears.

"Watcha doin?" Kurt asked.

"It's really fun, you try! I imagine I'ma bird flying up in the clouds." Kurt did as he was told and giggled along with Blaine as they soared over the world. It wasn't long before the bell rang again. They jumped off the swings into the sand, laughing still.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yaah?" Kurt replied, giggling slightly still.

"We are friends now right?" He looked down at his feet and shuffled them nervously.

"Best friends." Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Blaine jumped and Kurt nodded. They headed back to class and Kurt grabbed his hand. Blaine beamed back at him.

Hands swinging, they headed through the door and took their seats.

* * *

><p>Ms. Thompson commenced her lesson about verbs and Kurt paid close attention as Blaine's mind wavered from the lesson to Kurt's lovely eyes. It wasn't long until lunch and the two boys grabbed their bagged lunched and raced to the cafeteria.<p>

"Kurt, when did your mommy die?" Blaine asked as he opened his lunch bag.

"Last Tuesday. Her car got hit." He frowned.

"Did you cry a lot?"

"Yah. So did daddy too. But he tries to hide it a lot because it makes me sad to see him cry."

"I bet your daddy is real nice." Blaine said longingly. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope." Kurt took a bit out of his cucumber sandwich he made that morning. His daddy just wasn't very good at them so he made it like mommy taught him. "Do you?"

"A brother. But he's not home. His birthday was last Tuesday."

"He wasn't home for his birthday?"

"No."

"Why?" Kurt asked. Blaine thought for a moment as he chewed his PB and J sandwich.

"He's a GI Joe. He fights bad guys."

"Wow."

"Yah. I'm real proud of him. I write him letters with my mom but daddy doesn't like that so we only do it when daddy's not home."

"Why wont your daddy write him letters?"

"I don't know. But last time he caught us he yelled at me a lot and he hit me with his belt."

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked. Blaine picked up some hair that covered the end of his cheek. It was bruised.

"That's awful."

"Yah." Blaine finished his sandwich and began to peel his banana.

"Wanna bite of my sandwich?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." He accepted the piece Kurt held out in his palm. "That's real good."

"It's my mommy's secret recipe. She taught me how to make em during lunchtime. My mommy used to teach me school. This is my first time at an actual school."

"Wow. Do you like it?"

"Well, I met you so I think it's all right." Blaine glowed. "I can teach you how to make them if you like."

"I would really love to!"

"Wanna come to my house after school?" Blaine nodded excitedly.

"My momma's out working anyway and won't be home till late."

Blaine and Kurt finished their lunches and returned to the swing set. "Hey I got an idea!" Blaine said as they swung."

"What is it?"

"We can write a letter to your mom!"

"What?"

"Yah! I bet they can receive letters in heaven. I can write a letter to my brother Coop and you can write one to your mom and we can put them in the mailbox!"

"Yah!"

After school they hurried home, backpacks swinging on their backs as they ran inside. Daddy was still at the shop when they got back. They grabbed two pieces of paper and envelopes and began their letters…

"Dear mom,"


	2. Chapter 2

"it's been 1 year since you died. I miss you, mama. Have you been getting my letters? Blaine and I write them every time he comes over because last week he and his momma were caught writing to Coop again. His father threw the chair he was sitting on at him. I promised I wouldn't tell but he has a real big bruise on his tummy. But since he only writes them over here now, he doesn't have to worry about getting hit no more. I told him if he gets hit again I'm going to tell my daddy because I'm worried about him. Daddies shouldn't hit you. Daddy likes that I write letters to you. I think his daddy should too.

Coop wrote back today to Blaine. It's his birthday again. He must be an awful good guy to be a GI Joe. Coop even has his own action figure! Blaine showed me it yesterday. Blaine is sleeping over today because it's really sad today and we both want some company. You'd like Blainers. He's real pretty too. Next week is our friendship-a-versary. I've never been to his house though. He says he prefers my house and his parents don't like people over.

Please write back soon, momma. I miss you a lot. I'm sorry for crying on the letter but I don't think you'll mind. I'm being strong for daddy. It's hard.

Love, Kurt.

PS. Blaine has eyes like yours."

Blaine held Kurt in his arms as he let out a small squeak of a sob. He folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope. The two boys held each other's hands as they walked out to the street to slip their envelopes in the mailbox.

"Maybe they can't write back letters from heaven." Blaine suggests.

"That makes sense. I bet their paper is made of clouds." Kurt says and Blaine's head bobs in agreement.

"Watcha wanna do now?"

"Well, when I was littler me and momma used to have tea parties. I'd love to get all dressed up and we'd eat cucumber sandwiches and small little cakes and drink lemonade."

"That sound like lots of fun!"

"It is! I don't have any cakes though but I can make us some sandwiches. But first, you need to change."

"Huh?"

"Follow me!" Kurt grabbed his hand and raced up the stairs, Blaine stumbling after him. Kurt swung open his closet doors and began to rip through his clothes. "Oh! This is perfect! It matches your eyes." Kurt pulled out a golden shirt. Blaine smiled at him. Kurt began to undo his bowtie and unbutton his shirt. Kurt removed the shirt and placed his fingers gently over the big purple bruise.

"Blainers-"

"It's okay, Kurt."

"Please let me tell my daddy. I'll tell him it's a secret."

"I don't think so, Kurt."

"Pleeease." Kurt begged, eyes wide and sparkling. Suddenly Blaine was feeling something he never felt before. His heart skipped in his chest and his cheeks got all hot. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

"O-okay." He sighed.

"I promise it'll all be okay, Blainers! My daddy can give you medicine to help you feel better." Blaine melted under the smile on Kurt's face. Agreeing was worth it.

Blaine put on Kurt's shirt and tucked it in. Kurt readjusted Blaine's bowtie and grabbed his hand. They skipped downstairs and made cucumber sandwiches. Kurt grabbed the small kid's knife and cut the bread into small, bite size squares. He placed them all on a plate and handed it to Blaine, who took it outside. Kurt then poured two glasses of lemonade and followed Blaine out.

He placed one glass in front of his own seat and one in front of seated Blaine. He reached around Blaine's neck and placed his napkin in his lap. Kurt then ran around the table to his own seat and put his own napkin in his lap. Kurt reached for his glass of pink lemonade and held it to the sky.

"Hold your pinkie out like this," he instructed Blaine, "Cheers!" They clanked their glasses and took a sip. "OH! I almost forgot!" Kurt raced back inside and grabbed the small iPod and doc. "My mommy used to always play music when we'd have tea parties." He clicked play and _Beauty and the Beast_ began to play. "Wanna dance?"

"I don't know how." Blaine frowned.

"That's okay! I'll teach you! My mommy taught me and when your brother comes back," He lowered his voice to a whisper, "_from his mission_," he winked, "you can teach him!"

"I dunno…"

"It'll be fun, trust me!" Kurt held out his hand and Blaine took it.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

"K, so first you're gonna put your hand on my waist."

"Like this?"

"Perfect!" He smiled. "Now put the other one in my hand here…"

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"Bud, you home?" Burt called and peaked out the window to see the two boys spinning slowly on the grass.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

He felt a tear cast down his cheek as he watched his son happy again.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as the boy busily watched his feet to keep himself from tripping. He was cute when he was worried.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hmm?"

"You're dancing." Suddenly Blaine looked up, and looked into Kurt's sparkly blue eyes and smiled.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt became a bright red.

"Waz that for?"

"You're my best friend. I see Santana and Brittney do it all the time." Kurt considered this and then returned the kiss, but on the lips. Blaine's eyes were wide.

"C'mon. Let's go watch a movie." Blaine nodded, unable to form any words.

So they cleaned up their tea party, said hello to Burt before racing up the stairs and popping in _Beauty and the Beast_. They snuggled under the covers, Kurt tight up against Blaine's side. As their song played, Blaine asked,

"Kurt?"

"Yah Blainers?"

"You think we'll always be friends?"

"Forever."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever and ever." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Burt came in later, turning off the movie and tucking the two boys in, removing Blaine's glasses.

"Night, boys." He whispered, hand on the light switch, "To many more nights together." and switched off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

The previous night the boys decided to sleep over because the next day was Blaine's 10th birthday. They were_ sure_ they would stay up until midnight to celebrate it using movies to keep them awake. They passed out watching Finding Nemo, at 10:27 pm.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Kurt bounced all over the bed. "Time for school! Time for school!"

"Mmph- Nemo just 5 more minutes…" Blaine mumbled. Kurt flopped down onto the bed and curled up next to Blaine.

"Nope, can't letcha." Kurt whispered real quietly. "And you promised you'd let me dress you!"

"_Noooooo," _Blaine groaned and flipped onto his stomach, whining into his pillow. "Nmph mrf maeforz."

"No more makeovers? I live off making you perfect."

"I already am perfect, you know it." He said, flipping back over.

"Course you are." Kurt said and kissed the top of his head. "But you promised."

"Gahhh fine."

"And I'm seeing your room today."

"Grrr."

"Promise is a promise."

"Uh-huh."

"A PROMISE IS A PROMISE!"

"Okayyyy, gosh." Kurt and Blaine laughed and flopped back onto the bed. "How about, for my birthday, you make me a promise."

"What's that?"

"It's- well…" Kurt sat up and looked Blaine dead in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"There's something I need to tell you…" Blaine wasn't dumb. He knew why the boys teased him and mocked him every day of his life for 5 years and counting. And they were right, of course, but why was he tortured for this? "I'm gay."

There was a moment of silence. Kurt told Blaine he was gay 2 years ago. Suddenly something in their friendship had changed, they could feel it. Like a different bond had formed. It was a sudden feeling of understanding they both felt. Never again would they ever be alone because they would always have each other.

"But that's not the secret." Blaine began to sob. Kurt's eyes flashed at the sound of his cry. Blaine got up and walked over to the mirror. "I just hope you don't think of me differently…" He removed his shirt.

_Bruises. Big black, green, yellow bruises and covering his skin. Scars up and down his shoulder blades. A giant black circular burn from where a cigar had been pressed down on his skin._

_ Mom, what do I do about this one?_

_ My best friend so hurt. If you could just see him… The scars are from broken glass. He's never let me near his home or family. And he's been hiding this from me for 4 years._

_ And what has he done to deserve this? The boy I know is perfect. Why would someone dare touch him. He told me it all stopped. My best friend torn apart._

My little boy met a new friend just the other day

On the playground at school

Between the tires and the swings

But he came home with tear-filled eyes

And he said to me, "Mommy, Anderson lies"

"He did this because he knew ever since I was 4 that I was gay." _Do you hear me? You fucking brat you'll wish you were dead you worthless little shit! _"Kurt, please don't hate me I know I- I- I _lied _to you. I deserve thi-"

"Don't you dare talk about what you deserve! You don't know a damn about what you deserve!" Kurt's eyes were red and tears were pouring out of his eyes as he looked at the boy with golden eyes. "You know what you deserve? The moon, the stars…"

Well I just brushed it off at first

'Cause I didn't know how much my little boy had been hurt

Or the things he had seen

I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me

And he said

"-and you don't deserve this! How could anyone do this to you." Kurt got off the bed and gently touched the scars on his back. "I d-don't understand." At the base of his back, a long cutt barely scabbed. From a pocket knife. "No. No no no…"

"Kurt, it's oka-"

"You- you- I…." Kurt placed his finger over the stabbing wound. "I'm so so sorry." Kurt broke off into a fit of sobs.

_You good for nothing- _he grabbed me by my hair, removed my tie and tied it around my mouth. He kicked me into the corner. As I sputtered for breath, he started his rounds. _Filthy- dirty- disgusting- waste of air!_

"You also promised a long time ago I could tell my dad."

"What? No, Kurt. No!"

"Yes, Blaine, _please_-"

"If he knows you know he'll kill me!"

Blaine lies to the classroom

Blaine lies everyday at school

Blaine lies to the teachers

As he tries to cover every bruise

_Mom, he's not just my best friend._

_ I love him._

"What if I went to school tomorrow and you weren't there?" Kurt finally asked. Blaine looked down at him with quiet eyes.

Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone

In a world that he can't rise above

But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place

Where he's loved

Concrete angel.

"Please, Blaine. It'll be okay I promise." Blaine was frozen. "I promise, okay?" He nods.

_I promised he wouldn't get hurt any more and he won't. But I'm scared._

_ Help me, momma._

"Daddy?" Kurt calls.

"Ready for school?"

"No. Not today."

"What's up bud?" Burt looks up to see Kurt with puffy eyes. "What's going-" Kurt quietly steps aside and Blaine steps forward from the shadows of the hall. Burt freezes for a minute to take it all in before rushing towards the boy. Blaine flinches as if expecting a hit when Burt holds him in his arms, crying onto his shoulder.

"Blaine- like my own son… Don't you worry no more it all stops now." Burt lets go of Blaine and runs to the phone. "Yes Andersons. A-n-d-e-r…"

"Blaine?"

"Yah Kurt?"

"You mad at me?" Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"You saved me." Blaine began to cry. "I had a sister when I was 5. Y-you saved me."

"And I do think of you differently now." Blaine choked but Kurt smiled. "You are so much stronger than I thought you were." _Weak- pathetic- Useless_- it all faded away.

_Dear Coop,_

_ We're gonna be okay now._

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Mom,_

_Now that Blaine's parents are parents are gone, I'm waiting. Waiting waiting waiting. Me and dad haven't spoken about Blaine at all. We're scared. Daddy says we can take him in for a few weeks until they can find him new parents but we can't keep him- Dad says it would be too hard._

_What do I do, mom? If Blaine moves away…_

* * *

><p>Blaine dropped his bags at the door and lunged to throw his arms around Kurt. "This'll be great!"<p>

"Yah." Kurt frowned.

"Whatisit?"

"What happens after? When you have to leave?" Kurt ducked his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"Well…" Blaine squeezed the boy in his arms. For a 10 year old, Blaine was smart. He had a strong character and bravery that would blow any 20 year old out of the water. "Well that's coming. But, we have a few weeks together, and we should make every moment of it count until there gone." His firm eyes peered into Kurt's, who felt a certain flutter in his little chest. Blaine's unwavering mask hid his broken heart.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's bags and ran upstairs, "C'mon Blainers!" He secretly loved when Kurt called him that. Kurt tossed his bags into the room and leaped onto the bed, Blaine following suit. Giggling as they fell back onto the bed, Blaine went quiet and turned to Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Uh-huh?" He said, giggling slightly.

"Why do the other boys…" He quieted.

"What, Blaine?"

"Why do the other boys tease us?" Kurt thought long and hard about this.

"Because we're different." Kurt replied. "And to them it means we're wrong." Blaine was quiet. He new liking other boys was abnormal. But why would they make fun of him for it? He was just a boy like them.

"Kurt?"

"Yah?"

"We're best friends right?"

"'Course, silly! Why would you ask such a silly question like that?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yah?" Kurt looked expectantly at him.

"If we're really old… like 30 or something and we're still not daddies, will you marry me? I bet you will be by then but I probably won't be." Kurt smiled at him and his eyes twinkled.

"For sure. But… why wouldn't you be?" Blaine blushed a deep red.

"I don't think I'm…" Blaine looked at his folded hands "I don't think any one would want to marry me." He also left out the fact that the person he'd really want was laying beside him.

"Why would you think that?" Kurt asked. He certainly thought differently.

"I dunno…" He sighed.

"Well I don't think so." Kurt said and got up. He held out his hand to help Blaine out and he took it gratefully.

"C'mon. I'll pull out my glitter glue and scissors. And I know where my daddy keeps the envelopes." Blaine smiled at him and they skipped downstairs.

* * *

><p>Burt wrapped his robe around his waist and bowed the tie. His slippers muffled the sound of his shuffling feet as he scrambled out the door to the mailbox. He grabbed new return-to-address letter. It was another one.<p>

Addressed to Mrs. Hummel in Heaven.

He carried it inside and headed to his room. Burt pulled out the large, white binder and undid the envelope's seal. He pulled out the letter and read it quietly to himself.

Hi mom,

It's your Kurtsie. Blaine's here. We just finished writing his big brother a song just for him. I'm really no good at it but Blaine's really talented. I sang it for him as he wrote. Blaine was telling me how he doesn't think he's all that great. I think he's wonderful and the only reason he thinks he's no good is because his mommy and daddy were mean to him- that would make me feel bad. He's real special.

I'm scared. I don't want him to go. I'd do anything to make him stay. I don't think I'd be your same Kurt if it weren't for him and I might loose him. We're gonna get married some day I'm sure cuz I wished on our star to make sure.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wanna know a secret?"<em>

"_Yes!"_

"_See that one there?"_

"_Um… that one?"_

"_No… that one."_

"_Yah huh."_

"_That's my star."_

"_You have your own star? Lucky!"_

"_Yah my mommy bought it for me. She said because I'm such a super star I should have one."_

"_Wow."_

"_And whenever you wish on it, you're wish is guaranteed to come true."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yah." Kurt replied, and Blaine folded his hands and squeezed his eyes real tight. "Watcha doin?"_

"_Wishin!"_

"_What for?"_

"_I can't tell you or it won't come true!" Kurt watched Blaine as he made his wish, and for the first time since his mom died, Kurt closed his eyes and wished harder than he ever had before._

* * *

><p>I miss you momma. Keep a look out on daddy- I know he misses you and I think he deserves a person like Blaine is to me in his life. Can you do anything to make Blaine stay?<p>

If you're reading this, I love you.

Kurtsie.

Burt straightened out the letter and put it into the clear pocket of the binder. He closed the binder of 413 letters, all of which he was sure had been read.


	5. Chapter 5

_*__**Song by Tim McGraw altered for story**_

Days past weeks.

Weeks past months.

They could hear the sharp wails from the thin tent walls, but the man who came in was silent. Breathing heavily and light dimmed from his eyes. He knew it was his time, and he was in an immeasurable amount of pain. But his bravery kept him strong.

His hair is scraggly and he has stubble on his chin. He looks aged and tolerant. In a count of three he's moved from the stretcher to the bed. Doctors buzz around his bed. His legs have been blown apart by an explosion, and a small white inchworm makes its way over his mangled limb. Across the room in a brown, worn boot is a full foot. The whole scene looks almost unreal.

"Please- someone-" He breathes. "Take a letter." The nurse flips papers on her clipboard.

"Yes?" She asks. He breathes again.

_"Blaine,_

_If you're reading this, Kurt with you over there, it looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here. I sure wish I could give you one more kiss, and war was just a game we played when we were kids. _

_Well, I'm laying down my gun, I'm hanging up my boots, I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you."_

"Mr. A-"

"Please, I know where I'm headed." She quiets.

"_So lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town and know my soul is where we two would always play and live alone. And if you're reading this, I'm already home._

_If you're reading this, there's gonna come a day when you move on and some days you forget about me- for now remember this: I'm in a better place where soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace. So lay me down in that open field out on the edge of town and know my soul is where we two would always play and live alone. If you're reading this, I'm already home."_

"I'm home." He coughed. "I'm going home." His eyes closed and the nurse gasped and dropped her clipboard to the ground. On the board, the name Cooper Anderson was scribbled down as a casualty of war.

"Mr. Anderson!" She gasped. Tears leaking from her eyes. "I love you, Coop." She said quietly. She reached down for the clipboard and pulled out the letter. "I have a letter for Blaine Anderson!" She called, looking and the white face of his brother. She wiped a strand of hair from his face. She pressed a kiss to his unmoving lips. She reached for her left hand and removed the diamond and placed it in his hands. "I- I love you, Coop. You brave man- you-" She sobbed into his torn clothes. "You take care of yourself- you hear?" She closed his fingers around the ring and stepped back to attend to the wailing patient beside him.

"If you're reading this, I'm already home." She finished. The inchworm wiggled his way across the dead tissue of a man who couldn't survive the explosion the little worm did.

The little worm would escape the blood and gunfire and turn into a beautiful butterfly- a butterfly with wings of fire and a beat like sparks with each flutter.

* * *

><p>He tore apart the letter and read each word carefully. "We are so sorry for your loss." The general said. "He was a magnificent fighter." He bowed. "He fought for our country and for you." and turned on heel.<p>

"That's all he is." He spoke to his back. "A piece in your war." His eyes filled with tears. "My brother!"

"Blaine? Where are y-" Kurt saw the yellow slip in his hands. "What's that?"

"A letter from Coop." He replied lifelessly.

"What's he saying?"

"He's going home."

"That's great!" Kurt replied.

"Yes. We won't have to worry for him no more." Kurt pulled away to see Blaine was crying. "And he'll take good care of your momma, Kurt. He's a good man." He sighed. "A real good man." He went upstairs and pulled the guitar from the case.

"_Now put your fingers here. Perfect! Yah! Now, strum." Cooper told him, and Blaine played. Coop, whose arms were wrapped around him, clapped his hands. They were in their field, and Cooper had been saving up money to buy Blaine a full guitar he could have for the rest of his life. Blaine was small and it was big on him, but Blaine didn't care. He was so excited to have his brother home for Christmas._

"_Cool! Next put your fingers here."_

"_Like this?"_

"_Perfect, Blainers." His brother was the most impressive guitar player he'd ever met and his hero. "Now play the whole sequence together."_

"_Did you write that, Coop?"_

"_Sure did."_

"_Wow."_

He began to play his brother's song, fingers gliding over the chords, feeling his brothers arms around him again. Kurt watched from the doorway, eyes filling with tears, feeling a horrible ache in his heart as he watched the boy play, beginning to add words to the tune.

"If you're reading this…"

* * *

><p>Dedicated to Eddie Ward and the victims of World War One.<p>

Happy Easter, everyone. Love while you can.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Wha-what do you mean?"_

"_Please inform Mr. Anderson of his relocation. Mr. and Mrs. Cusack will be there to pick him up tomorrow morning."_

"_What? No! Nooo-"_

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up!" Kurt woke in Blaine's rattling arms, shrieking and crying and shaking. Blaine looked as though he'd just seen the ghost of his brother: heartbroken and haunted. "Are you okay?"

"B-B-Blaine!" Kurt squeezed Blaine tightly. "I dreamt that- that you were- you were _leaving_!" Blaine shhhed the crying boy, hoping to let Burt sleep just a bit longer so he could stay with Kurt in his arms.

"I'm still here. I'm still here…" Blaine cooed. "Don't cry."

"I don't- I don't ever want you to leave, Blaine."

"I won't, don't worry. I won't ever leave."

"You promise?" He yawned, cries muffling.

"Promise."

"Blaine?"

"Yah?"

"Will you…" Kurt looked up into his golden eyes. "Will you sing me to sleep?" Blaine nodded.

"Want to hear a song my brother wrote? It was my lullaby. On real bad nights, when Coop and I had to leave the house, we'd sleep under the stars in our field. I'd be real scared- scared that dad would come after us and hurt my brother, scared of what tomorrow would hold… So he would sing me his song."

"Please sing it to me."

"Sure." Blaine said, pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes _

_And when they open, the sun will rise. _

Kurt yawned noiselessly, Blaine smiling at the crinkle in his nose when he did so. He laid his head down on the pillow and watched Blaine with sleepy blue eyes.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

Kurt's eyelids would droop and then suddenly pop open again to make sure Blaine was still there. Blaine settled into the bed with him and hugged him by his side. Kurt's body relaxed and settled into him.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

Kurt sang quietly with him until his voice faded into blissful sleep. Blaine looked at his lovely face, and his lips. He'd wanted to kiss them ever since he was 6.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

Blaine quieted his voice and tucked the sleeping boy under the soft comforter of his bed. He placed a soft kiss to the boy's lips, who giggled lightly in his sleep. The morning sun would rise and he would have no recollection of the boy he kissed back.

_Here is the place where I love you._

Dear mom,

Blaine can't stay forever. I keep wishing he would still be in Lima- even just in Ohio! But, he could go anywhere with his new family. I have nightmares of when I must face the music.

* * *

><p>"Have you got your things all packed?"<p>

"All the unnoticeables."

"Good." Burt nodded.

"Mr. Hummel, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay I tell him alone that I leave tonight?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel, sir."

"You can call me Burt, you know."

"I know, Mr. Hummel." Blaine replied respectfully. "I'm going to go back to his room before he wakes."

"Thank you, Blaine." Burt replied in more ways then one. Blaine nodded and skipped back up the steps and quietly climbed back into bed with Kurt. He wrapped himself around him. Tomorrow night he'd leave his home with strangers. Burt won't tell him where they were going- but he knew it must be outside Ohio.

Blaine snuggled close to Kurt, breathing in his sweet smell. He would miss how he smelled, how he crinkled his nose when he smiled or laughed, he would miss the way his eyes would light up when Blaine came down the hall. A groan exerted from the sleeping boy and he turned over and buried his head into Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his head.

Kurt giggled softly in his sleep, "_Love… you…" _ 'Who? Who?' Blaine screamed in his head.

"Love _who?_" He whispered. Kurt giggled and pushed into his shirt. Kurt hummed softly and sleepily _here is the place where I love you._

And that's when Blaine knew.

"You are the only one for me." Blaine felt tears leak from his eyes. Blaine squeezed Kurt close.

Kurt yawned and woke. "Blaine?"

"Morning."

"You… are you okay?" Kurt looked up at him.

"I'm leaving tonight." Blaine told him.

"Wha-what?" Kurt rubbed his eyes that began to water. "I'm- I'm having another nightmare aren't I? Wake up!" He pinched himself and tears spilled from his eyes.

"No, no it's okay, Kurt."

"Wake up!" He continued to pinch himself.

"Stop that, Kurt."

"WAKE UP!" He shrieked and Blaine grabbed his hands. Kurt pulled against him, kicking and screaming, Blaine loosing his battle. He let go of his hands and grabbed his cheeks and pressed his lips against the fighting boy who suddenly relaxed and ended his squirming. "B-B-Blaine…" Kurt gasped with wide-eyed shock.

"I'm leaving tonight and I don't know when ever again I'll see you but I've wanted to do that since I was 6. I know I'm only 11 but I know I love you. I've loved you ever since I saw you. I don't want to leave tonight without you knowing how I feel and..." Blaine was crying and holding Kurt in his arms as tightly as he could. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you!"

"B-Blaine…" Kurt cried into his shoulder. "You can't l-leave me here. I don't want to be alone." He held Blaine as tightly as he could. "I- I love you." Blaine pulled out of the hug to look into his eyes. Before even a blink his lips were pressed against Kurt's once more, who kissed him back and held him in his arms.

"You said you'd never go."

"I did. And I never will." He put his hand to Kurt's heart. With a kiss on his cheek, Blaine disappeared behind a door. A grumble of a car, and headlights fading.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

* * *

><p>If you guys want to listen to the song, it's called "Rue's Lullaby" by Sting (originally by Suzanne Collins). BTW, Holy Musical Batman was soo amazing.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Darling, this is going to be so great!"

"We're so lucky to have you!"

"We're so sorry you've had to go through all this!"

"And you may not have any family left but…. We can't wait to start our own."

"That boy seemed nice!"

Blaine watched out the window, watching Lima pass him by. Tears rolling silently down his face. None of the words his new family had bee saying he fully heard. He heard key words like "no family left" and "that boy." "That boy." "No family left."

Well Blaine had a thing or two to say about family and that "that boy" was his family. So, they're right.

"I have nothing left." He said quietly to himself, tears rolling down his face.

"What was that sweet pea?" Mrs. Cusack asked. He just shook his head.

"I don't wanna go." He said with a cry so quiet the Cusacks couldn't hear as they laughed amiably.

Blaine did as he was told. He got up when he was told, he went to school and got straight A's- he didn't have any friends, which was fine with him because he didn't want any; he was addressed as "New Kid," but nothing more- he sat up straight and didn't speak unless spoken to nor did he slurp the stroganoff. He did all of his homework without prompt and cleaned his room.

In sense, he was the perfect child.

But he was unhappy.

No, he was miserable.

Kurt hadn't called him in the past month. When he first got home, there was a message on the machine that was barely audible beneath the strangled sobs.

He missed him like crazy.

Dinner a week later would finally bring Blaine to speaking.

"Mr. and Mrs. C-"

"Blaine, sweetheart, you know you can just call us-"

"I want to go to Lima." Blaine interrupted. They stared at him until they both began to chuckle.

"Lima? Why on _Earth_ would you want to go there when you can be here, in Ann Arbor!"

"I miss my friends. It's only two hours! We could drive up there Friday after school and-"

"This weekend's the festival, Blaine, you know that."

"Please, I-"

"Next weekend, sweetheart, okay?" Blaine nodded in response and went back to silently eating.

He never got to Lima, though. His dad would have business trips, he would have Final Exams, his mother would have council meetings… He was watching months pass on his Cliff Richard calendar until he needed a new one.

* * *

><p>It was the Friday before the anniversary of Kurt's mom's death. He couldn't bear miss it.<p>

"Mrs.- I mean, Mom?"

"Yes sweetums?"

"Can I maybe… skip a day of school next week?" There was utter silence.

"Whatever for?" She finally asked.

"It's the anniversary of Kurt's mom's death next week and I need to see him."

"You can't miss school, that's out of the question."

"Yes and I have to work! The council-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE COUNCIL!" Blaine stabbed his knife into the table. He stood over them, breathing heavy and eyes brimming with tears.

"That is Mahogany!" She gasped. Blaine kicked his chair out from behind him and ran upstairs and slammed the door. He didn't care how he got there or what his 'parents' would do if he left but he certainly wasn't staying here. He laid down on his side in his bed, head against the wall. After what seems like hours, he'd fallen asleep still fully clothed under his covers. Later in the night, there was a crack of light in his room and he stirred.

"Hey, bud."

"Hi." He replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Listen, we can't take you up on Tuesday but how about the following weekend, huh bud?" Blaine scoffed at the suggestion. It'd never happen. He pat Blaine's leg and left the room with a "Sleep tight, bud."

But there was no way Blaine was missing it. Not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour's walk from home to the train, but he'd made it just in time to sneak aboard.<p>

"This is by far the craziest thing I've ever done." He said quietly. And when he got to Lima, it only took a map and one stranger's direction to point him back to where he once lived. His real home.

He raised a tentative hand to the door and knocked quietly. "ONE MOMENT!" A man called. He opened the door and looked down at a familiar boy.

"Blaine?" Blaine began to cry as he ran in to hug Burt. "What are you doing here?" Burt asked, trying to contain a sob.

"I kind of ran away. My parents would be to busy to let me see you all and Kurt wont answer my calls and" Blaine kept sputtering sobs until he fell apart "and I m-missed you all and I'm so unhappy and I wanted to come h-home."

"It's okay, Bud." Burt murmered. "It's okay."

"And I had to come today because I know what day it is and I know Kurt will be upset and-"

"Shh… Why don't you go up and see him?" Blaine nodded his head and raced up the steps and pushed the door open.

Kurt was under his bedcover, crying quietly into his pillow. He was hugging a photograph Blaine recognized.

It was the two of them dancing in the yard. Blaine remembered-it was their first tea party.

Kurt was singing quietly and Blaine slowly approached the boy. "Here it's safe, and here it's warm,

Here the daisies guard you from every harm." Blaine joined in to his song, harmonizing with the crying boy, who gave a great start.

"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you." Kurt finally looked up at Blaine and his hopeless heart suddenly looked as though Blaine's golden eyes had rekindled it.

"Here is the place," Blaine sang quietly to Kurt, "Where I love you." Kurt suddenly swung his arms around Blaine neck and hugged him as if holding for dear life.

"K-Kurt." Blaine was sobbing now. "I-I-I-"

"I'm so s-sorry, Blainers. I c-couldn't bring myself to calling you I-"

"It's okay." Blaine cried into his shoulder. "I know, I'm…" Blaine was at lost for words. It was like seeing a ghost- someone he'd known to be gone.

"I love you so much." Kurt told him, pulling away, eyes wet with tears, leaning his forehead against the golden-eyed boy. Blaine removed the gap, finally feeling Kurt's lips again against his own. Sparks danced in his brain, mind numb to the world.

"You…" Blaine said, parting to kiss his forehead, "are so beautiful." He stared into his beautifully blue eyes. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to come home."

Kurt wrapped him in his arms and they settled onto the bed. It was merely minutes before the two dozed off, having the first full sleep they've had in months.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm very sorry, but he's nice and safe-" explained Burt to the yelling parents on the opposite line.

"I know, but he was just missing Kurt-" More shouts and rambling came from the speaker. "Hey! He's a good kid! You said so yourselves! And it seems as if this is partially your fault! You need to be kind with him, he's had it tough and Kurt-" Blaine stumbled downstairs, rubbing his eyes, as he very clearly heard from the opposite end,

"I don't care about your faggot of a son!" Blaine clasped his hand over his mouth and ran to grab the phone from Burt.

"LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT COULD MAKE YOU SUCH A- a-a- BULLY, BUT-" his voice cracked as he wiped his eyes and regained his voice, "DON'T YOU EVER INSULT HIM AGAIN YOU- you- JERK!"

"Blaine Anderson!" He heard his mother shriek. He threw the phone across the room and ran up back to Kurt, hands wiping the tears that clinged to his eyelashes.

Burt shook his head and walked back to the phone and gravely answered, "We'll see you this evening?" The beeping that echoed in the phone speaker told him there would be no reply.

Blaine opened the door and climbed into bed with Kurt and wrapped his shaky arms around him.

"Hmmph... Blaine?" Kurt asked and turned. "Hi." He said quietly and snuggled into his chest. "Missed you." Blaine let out a sniffle and Kurt looked up. "What's wrong?"

"My mom called-" He couldn't tell Kurt what she'd said. Blaine was used to hearing it, but Kurt was much more sensitive than he... and either way, it meant Blaine was too. "My mom called me a faggot." Kurt's eyes brimmed with tears and he burried his head into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have let you go..."

"Hey, it's okay."

"I won't let you go back to them."

"I don't think they'll be back for me anyhow." The boys sat silently in the bed and watched the sun rise.

"Blaine?"

"Yah?"

"I..." Kurt looked up at him. "I don't want you to-" his voice cracked and his red eyes began to fill with tears again. "I don't want you to go!" Blaine kissed his tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm not not going anywhere, don't you worry. I'm not leaving." The two boys fell back asleep quickly and were awoken many hours later with the slamming of a door. They jumped out of bed and ran to the door where they saw Burt, adoption papers thrown in his face, and Blaine's two 'parents' jump back in the car and drive off. That was the last he ever saw of Mr. and Mrs. Cusack.

"Blainers?" He said after a long time, touching his arm lightly. Blaine simply shook his head and turned out of the room.

Kurt watched him go, frozen in the room as Blaine walked out the front door and down the street. Kurt couldn't bring himself to move from his spot and simply stared out the window.

Blaine was in the field. He pulled his legs up to his chest and watched the grass roll in the small wind. The world rustled around him. Cars honked, boys played in a park somewhere down the road. The sky grew dark and the stars began to pop out. It was just like the first night he ever met the open grass.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hurry! Down this way, bud!"<em> _Coop called, Blaine chasing frantically behind him - Screams and yells becoming more distant as he ran. Blaine could barely keep up, but Cooper's hands were too full to carry him._

_ They finally reached an open field. Blaine looked at the odd place. It was a mile from home and through a large thicket of trees to reach it. In his father's state, he'd never stumble his way over here._

_ "Coop?" Blaine called. "Is Prilla okay?" Cooper sat down, huffing and laid his little baby sister on the ground. She was only 3._

_ "Prilla? Can you hear me?" Blaine began to cry. "It's your Blainers." She barely opened her eyes to see her older brother._

_ "Hi Blainey." She said. Her golden locks fell to her shoulders in sweet little curls and her small baby's bracelet with silver butterfly charm chinked as he reached out for Blaine's hand. "Hi Coop." She said. A tear streaked from her bright blue eye and big purple bruises were forming on her neck quickly. "I love you." She told them. She closed her eyes and let out a small breath._

_ "Prilla?" Blaine asked after a minute. After receiving no reply, Blaine let out a sob and threw himself around her._

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself crying in the middle of the field, the moon high over his head. He picked himself back up and began to trek back to Kurt's.<p>

Kurt's eyes hadn't moved from the window, and he watched Blaine, hands heavy in his pockets, come back up the driveway. Kurt raced downstairs and threw his arms around him, yet said nothing.

Kurt fixed them cucumber sandwiches and they ate in silence. Kurt grabbed his hand, led him upstairs and they went to bed.

"I'm so sorry, Blainey." Kurt said to him. Blaine's head snapped around and he looked into the eyes of someone he'd barely noticed was there. Kurt kissed his pale cheek, and Blaine pulled him into a kiss, holding him against his lips, remembering some things never fail him.

_Dear Mom,_

_Dear Coop,..._


	9. Chapter 9

"I know I haven't been writing-"

"and I don't know if you'll get this-"

"but Blaine's back with us and I'm afraid he'll leave again."

"but I'm out here on my own again."

"Blaine is so much like you, mommy, and I don't want to loose him."

"Kurt is all I have left, Coop, and I can't loose him."

"But if he leaves I want to make sure he has the best."

"And if I am to leave, I want someone to watch after him."

"So please, I know you're busy,"

"I'm sure you are busy Coop, but,"

**"Watch after him."**

* * *

><p>Blaine climbed down the stairs and searched for Burt. He heard the TV buzz not far from him and followed the noise.<p>

"Mr. Hummel?"

"Oh-" Burt startled, "Morning Blaine. You sleep okay?" Blaine nodded. "Um... what can I do for you, bud?" Blaine thought for a moment, considering what to say.

"How long am I staying?" He finally asked.

"I... I don't know." Blaine nodded quietly and turned. "But-" Burt stopped him. "There was a man that called asking for an interview to adopt you before you left with the Cusacks." Blaine turned around. "His wife died when giving birth and sadly, so did the child." Blaine faced him now, curiosity painting his face. "I picked the Cusacks over him thinking it'd be nice to have both a father and mother in your life but... this man, he actually seems like a good fit for you."

Burt reached into a cupboard and pulled out a picture and application from the man. Blaine thought he had kind eyes and looked like a man who aged to fast. "Would you like to call him?" Blaine thought for a moment and then reluctantly took the phone from Burt.

"Hello, Mr. Hughes office. How can I help you?" A nice lady answered.

"I'm looking to speak with Mr. Hughes if that's okay."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Um... the Hummel residence." He said reluctantly. Burt turned and left the room to give him privacy.

"Wait one moment, please." The pause seemed to Blaine like hours as he waited anxiously for the voice on the other line to answer,

"Hello?"

"Hi." His voice croaked. "Are you... Mr. Hughes?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"My name is... um... Blaine."

"Blaine... Anderson?" The man's business-like demeanor seemed to drop.

"Yes, sir." Blaine answered quietly. "I was wondering if you are maybe still interested in... in me, sir?"

"I'm sorry, but- weren't you already adopted out?"

"Yes." Blaine said plainly. "But they decided they didn't want a gay son, sir." Blaine knew then and there the potential adopter on the other line would change his mind. But whoever was adopting him would have to accept who he was.

There was a long pause from the other end.

"What time would you like to meet?" Mr. Hughes finally answered. Blaine began to smile, and then to laugh.

"I was thinking we could meet Saturday afternoon, sir! We could have you over for lunch." Blaine said cheerily.

"That sounds great." Mr. Hughes replied, a smile in his voice. "I'll see you then, Mr. Anderson." And the line clicked. Blaine was still smiling, even though a horrible pain ached in his chest. He bustled to the application, scanning over wherever this man lives. He felt relief flush through him when he saw the man lived in Ohio- just an hour drive from Lima.

"Kurt!" Blaine ran upstairs and sprang onto the bed. "Wake up!"

"Whaaat?" Kurt hissed, rubbing his eyes. Blaine chuckled.

"Guess who wants to adopt me and only lives an hour away!" Blaine sprang on the bed, smile etched on his face. Kurt looked up with sleepy eyes.

"What?" He asked, hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Mr. Hughes is going to come have lunch with us and if I get adopted I will only be an hour away!"

"But... you're leaving?" Kurt said, hanging his head. A tear fell from his cheek.

"Kurt... you know I can't stay. And I couldn't do that to your dad either." Blaine lifted Kurt's chin to look him in the eyes. "But I love you and I'm not going unless you promise you'll be there with me."

"What'dya mean?"

"I mean..." Blaine climbed next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I won't go anywhere if it means I can't see you anymore." Kurt looked up at him through watery eyes.

"Yah?"

"Yah." Blaine kissed the top of his head.

* * *

><p>Mr. Hughes was perfect. He was everything Blaine wanted. He even ran a school so Blaine knew that he must be a good daddy. Mr. Hughes had black hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a crisp black suit with a blue shirt and brown tie.<p>

_"You know, Mr. Hughes," Kurt was saying, "A gold tie would look much better. You look lie a bowtie could work too. Not to mention the gold would really highlight the light in your eyes, and walking around with Blaine, it would do wonders for his eyes too." Kurt circled him as if checking in approval._

Kurt was full of waterworks when Blaine lugged his last suitcase out the door.

"I'll miss you, Kurt."

"Blaine?"

"What is it?"

"I- I don't think I should come to visit."

"What? Why? You don't... you don't like Mr. Hughes?"

"That's not it... I-" Kurt pulled away from Blaine's hand, and looked at the floor. "You deserve everything. And everything is not me. And I don't want to hold you back."

"Wha... What? Kurt I said I wasn't leaving unless-" Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, tears pouring down his face.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

"No... Kurt..." Kurt closed the door and Blaine was outside, car rumbling behind him.

"C'mon, Blaine." Mr. Hughes called.

"You _are_ everything._"_


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine's eyes were puffy and swollen as he stared down at his feet, hoping to draw as little attention as possible as he entered his first class at the new school. He missed Kurt so much. He just wanted to be back with him… he wanted Kurt to hold him and tell him it was gonna be okay.

But he wasn't. And Blaine wasn't.

"Oh, you must be Blaine! Everyone say, 'bonjour, Blaine!'" Cheered the much to peppy French teacher. The class chorused unenthusiastically as Blaine buried further into his books and notes. Blaine already pretty much spoke fluent French because Kurt had taught him too.

"Welcome to our class, we are so happy to have you! You'll be behind, but I can help-"

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que je vais tenir dans très bien." The class gaped at him. He was horrible at not attracting attention to himself. "Désolé ... Je parle presque couramment le français." Even the teacher was gaping at him. Blaine just shut his mouth and slid down in his chair, eyes stinging with tears as memories of Kurt waved over him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked the boy next to him, eyes filled with concern. Blaine didn't look up, and just spoke over the teacher,

"Excusez-moi. J'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes." And bolted out of the class with his books clutched to his chest and backpack on his back. He wasn't planning on his return. He raced to the empty classroom down the hall, where a lone piano stood, and sat on the bench as he cried into the silence. As his eyes began to empty of tears, he picked up a familiar melody and began to play. He played softly and rogue tears fall onto the keys.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer.._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Footsteps echoed off the empty halls, signaling a teacher's approach. But Blaine was lost in his own song. His love for Kurt pounded in his heart as more tears poured down his cheeks.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all he is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

A man stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, soaking up the song… and the view.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

Blaine slowed the song, feeling his heart break as he recalled watching helplessly as Kurt was pulled away from him.

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

The note rang out… a sad, melancholy tune that reverberated off the walls of the choir room.

"I think you've got the wrong room for your first class." Said the man in the doorway. Blaine was so startled in his haste to get up he tripped over his bench. "Woah there." The figure called, coming out of the shadows and into the light of the room. He reached a hand out of his pocket and extended it to the fallen boy. Blaine took it and weakly jumped up.

"What's got you down? Boy trouble?" Blaine gasped at him. "Oh please, with that gold bow tie? Not only are you out of uniform and making a statement, no one else would have such a sense of fashion. Have you SEEN how well it matches your eyes. And you thought you were being discreet…"

"Please just… just don't hurt me!" Blaine threw his hands over his face and turned his back on the shadow.

"Hurt you? Please! Ruin chances with such a sexy man? And you aren't to bad yourself." He winked at Blaine and suddenly he felt the need to throw up. "I'm Logan."

"And I'm not interested." Blaine retorted shyly and retreated out the room.

"Oh but you will be." Said Logan, voice hissing with lust as his stared after the lost boy.

Blaine looked back at the empty room periodically, checking his wake for the outline of a man.

Finally he felt as if he would be safe. He kept walking, and everywhere it seemed he saw Kurt there.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_

_As what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair_

_round your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_and cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

The classes let out around him. Everyone pushed their way through and he stumbled to the ground.

"You okay?" Asked the same boy he met in French class. Blaine looked at him with wide eyes, full of terror. The boy helped him pick up his books and stand up. "I won't hurt'cha…" Said the kind voice. Blaine didn't respond but just continued down the hall.

_Forgive me if I stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

_Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways_

_a thousand times, no more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

Blaine reached his dormitory finally, and threw his books onto his bed. His new housemates were still at class. Blaine was left to himself, and he quite liked it that way. Had his own room and no one to bother him. Wes and David lived in the first room. He liked it much better when they were gone because he never really knew what was going on in there… Down in the next room were Evan and Ethan… They kind of scared him. Another boy named Dwight lived at the end of the hall, his door had about 20 locks on it with a ring of salt around the door and he'd never even really seen Dwight outside of the room except at meal time but then he was clutching some strange medallion and spraying everyone around him with "holy water."

People there seemed generally nice, but Blaine didn't trust anyone.

"_For you I will…"_ Blaine said quietly. He looked around his newly-unpacked room. The frames filled with pictures of Kurt sat on his desk. Blaine felt heavy in his chest as he watched the scenes replay in his mind. Before Blaine knew what he was doing, he was scratching out a letter to the Hummel home. _You'll be there writing letters to your mom, the most enchanting person in your life. I'll be writing letters to you, the most enchanting person in mine._

Blaine wrote 344 letters. One for every day until their next anniversary of the day they met. He never received a single one back. And he stopped writing to Kurt. He stopped writing to his brother.

Kurt never wrote to Blaine. Nor to his mother.

* * *

><p>4 Years Later…<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine tried to keep to the side of the staircase, narrowly avoiding some over-excited students in their flee to get a good spot for the small impromptu Warbler performance.

"Excuse me." Said a kind voice behind him. A boy with meticulously groomed hair was snaking his way across the staircase to someone who looked like he would listen. "Um, hi can I ask you a question, I'm new here." The boy's eyes buzzed around the room nervously. Blaine extended his hand.

"My name's Blaine." Kurt finally focused in on Blaine and looked into his eyes. Kurt felt his eyes water up with tears. Blaine was captivated by the deep blue, suddenly very dizzy. "K-K-Kurt?" Blaine began to feel his legs wobble and knees clatter. He grabbed onto the staircase rail and reached for his bag at his shoulder, counting back from 10.

"B-Blaine? Are you oka-"

"Nine… n-n-n-nine. Eight-t…" Blaine trembled digging through his bag and finally reaching whatever he was looking for. He clicked a buzzer several times.

"Blaine? What's going on?" Blaine looked up at him.

"K-Kurt." Blaine gasped, and fell to the floor.

"_BLAINE!"_ Kurt screamed and managed to catch his head before he crashed to the floor. Kurt was sobbing now as he screamed out for help, but no one seemed to hear him. Finally, some boy with black hair came sliding down the hall.

"I FOUND HIM!" He yelled. He ran up the few steps and towards Blaine.

"NO!" Kurt hissed. "You _get away_ from him!" Kurt yelled. "Don't-d-d-don't t-t-ouch him!" Kurt held him in his arms, Blaine's limp head on his shoulder.

"Look, new kid," the boy said seriously but with kind eyes, "… what's you're name."

"Kurt."

"Right, well Kurt, Blaine needs help and if you don't let us… wait…. KURT?" The sobbing boy bobbed his head. The man reached down for Blaine's buzzer. He frantically called an alert.

_**March Hare on site. Calling Mad Hatter, Dormouse, and the Tweedles. Code Alice! White Rabbit down! Can we get a hole in here, Caterpillar? Move it people! I repeat, CODE ALICE!**_

More unfamiliar bodies popped into the scene. "Tweedles, hold Alice." They pulled Kurt away from Blaine.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN_! __**DON'T TOUCH HIM!**_" Kurt cried, kicked out against the two. (Ow! Watch where you throw your foot, Mister!)

"March Hare! Knave on site!"

"Thanks Caterpillar. Oi, Ethan! Any way you can keep the boy down yourself?" He nodded. "Evan with Mad Hatter! Can you cause a mild distraction for us _please_?" The boys addressed smiled devilishly at eachother.

"Nearest Exit on your Left, 10 paces. Switch behind the curtain."

"Thanks again!" He called to the speaker. The boys came running back, sounds of hissing and a large BOOM lighting behind them. "Help me with White Rabbit. The three of them carried Blaine off in the direction the speaker-man, apparently called "Caterpillar," designated. They pulled the switch and after a few minutes, they reached the end of the path, where a lever was pulled, lowering a small stone staircase. Kurt was carried on the shoulder of "Ethan" as they ascended the bumpy staircase.

"_P-p-please_. Just let me see Blaine."

"You will in a moment, I promise." Replied his carrier kindly. They reached the Windsor house, where all the boys piled in.

"Oi! What's going on."

"Not now, Julian!" Called "the March Hare." The boys began to ascent upstairs-but not Kurt.

"Wait? Why are we stopped!"

"You're staying here, little Alice."

"NO!"

"Hey…" Ethan put him down and looked into Kurt's eyes. "He'll be okay. Don't worry. We've been ready for this. You look like you could use some air? Why don't you go sit in the garden? I'm sure White Rabbit will be with you soon."

"But-"

"RAWR!" Ethan suddenly screamed to avoid protest.

"Alright, Alright!" Kurt followed where Ethan pointed to the garden. Suddenly Kurt was taken back by the beautiful lilies, roses, lavender, cherry blossoms… butterflies flit around and hummingbirds buzzed busily. He sat down on the small bench by a fountain. Kurt thought it looked like the one from Notting Hill… but a bit more elegant.

As he sat down, the last five minutes suddenly flashed in front of him. Kurt was in hysterical tears. He hadn't spent a day without Blaine on his mind… he wanted to erase the last 4 years of his shitty life. He just wanted to see Blaine but each time he tried….

"_He is better off without you, Kurt! Let him have the life he's always deserved." _

A tear streaked down his cheek. Kurt got comfortable on the bench, curling up into a little ball, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Reed, hi." Blaine greeted.

"H-hi." He replied shyly.

"Have you been here this entire time? How long has it been anyway? Man I'm hungry. What happened to me?"

"Blaine, you should take it easy-"

"OH MY GOD!" Blaine jumped up from his bed, head pounding against his ears, still very dizzy. He grabbed firmly onto the handrail and ran downstairs, nearly tripping several times.

"Blaine!" The boys greeted. "You're up!"

"WHERE IS HE?" Blaine demanded.

"I sent him out to the garden… I haven't seen him-" The door closed behind Blaine. The sun had set and the moon had risen- there on the bench, in the shining moonlight reflecting from the fountain…

"Kurt." Blaine breathed. Blaine picked the nearest red rose and approached the boy. Kurt was fast asleep looking rather uncomfortable. Blaine kneeled by his side- he couldn't believe he was _real_. "K-Kurt?" Blaine said softly, touching his cheek. Kurt sleepily awoke, eyes still red and puffy.

"Blainers." His eyes began to well up with tears once more.

"Hi." Blaine said kindly. Kurt cupped Blaine's hand against his cheek. "You're really here."

"I-I-I'm…" Kurt started. "I'm s-" Blaine shushed him. Kurt threw his arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay, shh."

"How can you say that? After all the bullshit I put you through!"

"You were trying to help-"

"I didn't do much! I could see it in your eyes when you saw me." Kurt sniffled. "I never stopped thinking about you." Kurt told him.

"Me neither." Blaine smiled through watery eyes.

"You can't just… can't just forgive m-me-"

"Watch me."

"But I-"

"Look Kurt, I don't care what you did as long as you don't EVER leave me again." Blaine said sternly, staring into his eyes.

"I won't."

"Good." Blaine said, cheeks starting to blush. He leaned down and picked up the rose he'd dropped at his feet and gave it to the lovely Alice.

"Blaine?"

"You aren't dating anyone?"

"No." Blaine replied. "Are you?"

"No." Kurt replied staring at his feet. The night was still and quiet. After a long moment, Kurt raised his voce, "And I want you to know I… I still lo-"

"Hi guys!" Called Evan and Ethan. "Come on inside it's getting chilly. And you need to eat, Blaine.

"You are supposed to be in _bed_, Anderson!" Yelled Wes from the house. Blaine rolled his eyes and rose to his feet.

"Shall we?" Kurt's words were left unsaid as they walked back into Wonderland. Kurt felt uneasy as he watched Blaine carry on after…. What exactly _did_ happen?


	12. Chapter 12

"Well I was put in Windsor house so we were gonna meet eventually anyway." Kurt explained to Blaine who apologized about the strange introduction. "And nothing would've happened if I didn't-"

"Kurt." Blaine stopped in front of him and grabbed his hands. "It's okay- it's in the past. We're together now and that's all that matters." Kurt nodded and Blaine let go of his hands and they continued down the hall.

"But I-"

"NOPE!" Blaine yelled over his shoulder. "I'M NOT LISTENING!" Kurt folded his hands over his chest, cheeks blushing slightly when Blaine winked at him.

"Right, well, that's Dwight's room, they were gonna place you there, but I told them I'd take you." Blaine smiled. "OH! Don't step on the salt rings! He'll murder you for that!" Kurt leapt away as Blaine chuckled. They reached a half-open door and Blaine opened it further. "And here's your new room." Kurt's beamed as he looked around the room, pictures of him and Blaine decorated the desk, Blaine's guitar in the corner, the sunlight streaming through the window that provided a beautiful view of the gardens.

"I love it." Kurt told him as he sat down on his new bed. It bounced slightly underneath him and he laid down looking at the ceiling above him just enjoying the bliss.

"Kurt?"

"Yah?"

"Why are you here? It can't be for me because you didn't even know where I was…" Kurt felt his words choke in his throat and his heart increase.

"I was just… I just wanted to… Um…."

"And don't you dare lie to me." Blaine came and sat on the edge of his bed. Kurt sat up and edged himself next to Blaine.

"Blainers I don't…." Kurt watched his feet and Blaine reached for his hand. Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine and that familiar feeling of warmth relaxed his heavy heart. "I left because Karofsky-"

"Is he still bullying you, Kurt?" Blaine asked, eyes deep with concern and brows scrunched with worry. Kurt nodded, feeling tears slip from his eyes.

"I went to confront him and… h-he _kissed_ me." Sobbing now, Kurt turned onto Blaine's shoulder and Blaine hugged him close, rubbing his back sweetly quieting him. Blaine couldn't stand to think of anyone kissing Kurt… anyone but himself. "He said he was gonna….. He said he was going to kill me, Blainers…"

Blaine froze.

His eyes blew wide open and he squeezed Kurt in his arms.

"Kurt…" Blaine felt tears streak down his cheeks.

"It's fine, Blainers- I'm fine…"

"It's certainly not fine, Kurt. And you're not 'fine.' I promise you, Kurt, I won't ever let him hurt you, I'm so sorry." He kissed the top of Kurt's head lovingly.

"I- I missed you so much, Blaine." Blaine pulled out of the hug and stared into Kurt's eyes… Kurt's _beautiful_ eyes. They were electric blue and sparkling down at him. He felt his heart beat against his ribs, daring to jump out of his chest. He wanted so much to kiss him so much right then…

"I missed you too." Blaine said, defeated. How could such a beautiful boy ever love a beat up nobody like him? "Now, lets get you in bed, Kurtsie." Blaine squeezed his cheeks goofily.

"Urr- gerroff!" Kurt said, smiling as he pushed him away. Blaine laughed and stood up. "I'm exhausted."

"Well, you spent half of the day unconscious."

"You'd think that make me much less tired, though." Kurt laughed as he cleaned his face and moisturized.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Kurt said, settling into bed. Blaine chuckled amiably.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Blainers." They said to each other so innocently when in their hearts they meant so much more.

* * *

><p>Blaine stayed awake, staring at the ceiling, Kurt's eyes fresh in his mind.<p>

_Just stare me down with those electric eyes_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight_

_That guy's up in the atmosphere_

_That guy's up in the atmosphere_

Blaine closed his eyes, but no matter what he did, he felt Kurt's sparkling sapphire eyes staring down at him. He felt his heart sink in his stomach.

_I'm hypnotized by the way he moves_

_Baby boy please help me soon,_

_Imma take you to sun and the moon_

_That guy's up in the atmosphere_

_That guy's up in the atmosphere_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it_

_It's 3 in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after him_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_Catching myself thinking of it_

_It's 3 in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after him_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_No I can't catch lightning_

He listened to Kurt's calm and steady breathing, filling up his years, clouding his mind. He wanted Kurt so badly, and the one chance he had was taken away from him…. Just like every other good thing in his life.

_He'll make you believe anything he wants_

_Make you think that you're the one_

_He will keep you there_

_That guy's up in the atmosphere_

_He's way up in the atmosphere_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it_

_It's 3 in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after him_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_Catching myself thinking of it_

_It's 3 in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after him_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_No I can't catch lightning_

_Oh I can't catch lightning_

_Yeah, I can't catch lighting_

He heard a rustle in the bed across the room.

"Blaine? Are you awake?"

"Yah-" Blaine yawned.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Blaine smiled and scooted over in the blanket. "Thanks." Kurt smiled as he settled into Blaine's arms. "Like nothing's changed." Kurt exhaled.

"Yah." Blaine sighed contently.

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Anticipating_

_Chasing after things that you do_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_Waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Anticipating_

_Chasing after things that you do_

_But I can't catch lightning_

"Mmm- night, Blainers." Kurt snuggled his head into Blaine's chest.

"Night, Kurt."

_No I can't catch lightning_

_No I can't catch lightning_

_Oh I can't catch lightning_

_I can't catch lightning._


	13. Chapter 13

Sunlight streamed through the window, and Kurt blinked wearily. He yawned and startled suddenly when he felt someone move beside him. He suddenly remembered where he was and settled in against him. His eyes adjusted to the light to see to faces staring down at him.

"Good mooorrnnning!" Sang the twins, and an explosion echoed from across the hall, causing Blaine to jerk his head up and hit the headboard.

"Oomph! What was that?" Blaine said wearily. Kurt rubbed his eyes and turned and pressed his hands to his chest, burying his head into his shoulder.

"Another day in the Windsor house." Kurt replied. Blaine looked mock offended.

"How can you say that you've been here for less than 24 hours!"

"Yes and they have been the most exhausting less-than-24-hours in my life." Kurt said. Blaine chuckled in the silence.

The silence rang out in their ears, Kurt's eyes slipped closed as he listened to Blaine's steady breathing. Kurt's leg was slid in between Blaine's, and the hair on his forehead was tickling Blaine's nose. Blaine watched him, longing to kiss those lips so perfect… he wanted to loose himself in his eyes, hold his hand tightly, feel his arms snake around him. He'd forgotten what Kurt's lips tasted like- only that he remembered them being so incredibly addictive…. And his tongue- _oh_- that he remembered so well. He wanted to feel Kurt's steady heartbeat as his hands slipped under his shirt before tugging it off and pressing kisses down his chest and stomach. He needed to feel Kurt under him. Watch him fall apart as he sucked on his neck, feeling his dick throb as he grinded against his hips…

Blaine felt sweat beating down his brow when he opened his eyes to realize his fully hard cock as he rubbed against Kurt. Kurt seemed to be absent in it too, off in a dream as he was bucking against Blaine. Blaine jumped back off the bed and tried to walk off his pulsing erection. Kurt heard the bed squeak and suddenly awoke, blushing when he realized the bulge in his pants.

"Hey I'm gonna shower is that okay?" Blaine squeaked.

"Yep yep that's fine sure yep…" Kurt answered nervously. Blaine grabbed his towel and jumped into the bathroom, letting the shower steam fog up the mirror. His erection was still tight as he wrapped his finger around his dick and began to tug lightly. Images of Kurt flashed in front of his mind… his smell filled his brain, he remember the taste on his lips as he stroked himself teasingly. He was bucking into his hand as he thought of Kurt in his bed once more, hard against his hip and heard a small moan from the next room ensuring him he was not alone in his endeavor.

He squeezed his mouth shut as he fingered his hole, whining as he dipped his fingers inside himself. By the third finger, he was pounding in rhythm inside his hole, hips bucking against the wall of the shower desperately. He _needed_ Kurt _NOW!_ And hearing a gasp from the room next to him, he came violently shouting for Kurt.

After regaining his breath he retracted his fingers and pressed his forehead against the shower wall. He felt tears fill his eyes as he let the hot water trickle down his back. Memories flashed before his eyes.

Saying goodbye to Kurt.

Hearing what the Cusack's really thought of him.

Saying goodbye again.

Going through 4 years of severe depression.

Hearing Kurt had been threatened and never being able to be there for him.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he'd been in the shower until he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Um… Blaine? I just wanted you to know class starts in half an hour and you've been in there a while are you okay?"

"Yah- fine. 'M Coming." He shut off the water and dipped a towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom; wet curls hanging around his face, steam billowing out behind him. The very sight of him made Kurt hard again. Kurt squeaked and Blaine poked his head up suddenly remembering he was there.

"Right… gonna have to get used to a roommate." Blaine chuckled a fake laugh. He grabbed his clothes and headed back towards the bathroom.

"I don't care if you change in front of me." Kurt said quietly.

"Oh." Blaine replied, surprised.

"You can't be that shocked, I've seen you naked before." He laughed nervously.

"Haha… right." Blaine suddenly felt a boost of confidence as Kurt's eyes sparkled at him. He dropped his towel to see Kurt's eyes grow 4 times their sized as he scanned over his body, that Blaine tucked away into his underwear, taunting him silently.

'_Two can play at this game_.' Kurt thought, ripping off his shirt and pants until he stood fully naked in front of Blaine. Blaine nearly melted at the sight of him as he strut across the room, bending much lower than necessary to retrieve the clothes out of his drawer. He couldn't take it anymore.

He spun Kurt around swiftly and crashed his lips against his, felling his tongue inside his mouth, sparking and colliding with his. He cupped his hand around Kurt's dick while his other held his back close to him. Kurt's hands were tracing through his wet hair as they went down his back and squeezed his ass. Blaine ducked down and began to suck his cock, licking up his length, growling as Kurt bucked against his moist mouth.

"_Oh_ Blaine!" Kurt whispered. Blaine began to finger his hole as Kurt tossed his head back. "_Blaine!"_ Blaine continued to work him before popping off his dick and leading him to the bed. Kurt tore off his boxers and laced his legs around his neck as Blaine began to press himself into him. Kurt was just about to come when Blaine pounded against his prostate, "_**Blaine!**_"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Blaine <strong>_wake up!" Kurt shouted as Blaine jumped back, falling onto the floor. Kurt bit back a laugh.

"Oww what was that for?"

"You seemed like you were having a nightmare." Kurt pouted, standing over him. "You kept whining! It was sorda cute actually, you looked like a little puppy, Blainers!" Kurt smiled. "Now get dressed class starts in an hour." Kurt skipped off into the bathroom. Blaine looked at him incredulously and banged his head against the floor. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. He sighed, got up, and began to get dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dear Mom,

It's been a long time since I last wrote you, and for that I am very sorry. I've just been… busy.

Well, you know the story I'm sure so I really don't have to explain myself. I hope you're not as disappointed in me as I am of myself. I miss you more than ever. I'm so scared. It's been a long time. Blaine is so different… in a good way… a great way, but I have so many unanswered questions. First one being what if I'm not enough anymore?

Kurt"

"So how is Dalton life? Do you like it? Are the boys being nice to you? Did you make any new friends?" His father called upon receiving of his letter.

"Everything's great, dad." He laughed.

"How's Blaine?" Kurt gasped on the other line.

"You read my letter?!" Burt chuckled.

"_No._"

"Then….. WAIT! You _knew?_"

"Course I did, you think I'm going to let Blaine run off with some man to some strange place?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked!" Burt replied in his defense. Kurt grumbled lightly and shook his head.

"Well class just ended and I'm going to lunch. Talk to you soon, dad."

"See ya bud."

Kurt continued his merry way down the elegant Dalton halls, hips swishing as he skipped to the café… when he heard the thump of a speaker.

He followed the opening beat where students had already gathered in such a mesh the Warblers were surrounded. Kurt supposed the hype was increased because of the disappointment of the cancelled performance from a few days back.

Kurt followed his feet as he weaved through the crowd of students to the front of the mass that made his eyes widen in shock.

"I want to change our selected song in our re-scheduled Warbler gathering." Blaine stated to a room of gasps.

"But it's in an hour, Blaine! Are you mental?" Wes retorted.

"Why the sudden change of plans, Blaine? Hmmm?" Asked Ethan.

"Yes, quite, hmmmm?" Commented Evan, easing his way toward him with knowing eyes.

"No reason," Blaine replied calmly, "I just… thought we should try something… _different_."

"How so?" Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well we always do a fast tempo song. Why not switch it up? You and Me?" Reassuring nods from the Warbler committee followed the suggestion. Everyone seemed pleased.

But Logan.

Logan was rarely pleased.

They rehearsed and said their goodbyes, departing until lunch would begin. But Logan took an extra amount of time to pack his bag. When the room was cleared, he talked to Blaine over his shoulder.

"So it's Kurt is it?" Blaine choked on the water he was drinking.

"No!" He spat out.

"Yes it is, but, HELL, who gives a fuck?" He walked silently over to Blaine snake-like, ready to pounce. Into his ear, he whispered, "Doesn't matter. You'll come to your senses." Logan's mouth was so close to his neck, Blaine would've sworn he licked him. Blaine walked away swiftly, praying he wouldn't follow.

So _what_ if it was meant for Kurt? I mean, it _wasn't._ But… still.

Blaine's eyes were shining at him, as the Warblers swayed quietly, with occasional "oohs" and harmonies with Blaine voice as he sang.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

His voice glided through the room, over the heads of helpless teenagers, and engulfing Kurt's head like a spell, enchanting.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_**Dear Coop,**_

_**I'm hiding more and more nowadays. I thought maybe Kurt's arrival would turn me around, but now I'm covering myself up more so he doesn't find out what the last 4 years have withheld. Mostly because I don't want him to think it's his fault. **_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Blaine's eyes hadn't swayed from Kurt's. They were locked. Blaine felt his stomach float with butterflies as if nothing had changed between the two of them. But it was strange because he was so different…

Everything _had _changed.

Well, it least his relationship with Kurt was consistent.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Kurt had to fight with his feet to keep them from moving, or leaving the floor. He felt a blush trickle up to his cheeks that he so desperately wished would disappear.

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

"_**I met a new boy at school today, mom." She smiled at me. "Yah! His name's Kurt. He's teased at school too because he likes tea parties and dolls instead of tag and action figures. But he's really **__**really **__**nice!" She nodded and smiled at me again.**_

"_**Just don't tell your father okay, dear?" Her face looked sad and worried.**_

"_**Will he think Kurt's… 'queer'?" I didn't understand why being different was a bad thing, but mom didn't answer for a long time, so I assume she meant yes.**_

"_**You shouldn't talk that way about you father." She replied, and kissed the top of my head before heading over to her cabinet. She wouldn't tell me what she was drinking. I assume it was a grown-up thing.**_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The Warblers backed off into the crowd as Blaine sang the last few lines solo to Kurt and Kurt alone…

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Applause rang out through the ballroom, and the teens began to disperse with the Warblers to the Great Hall. Blaine had his eyes trained on Kurt.

"Did- did you like it?" Blaine asked, blushing. Kurt's jaw was still opened as he tried to focus in on his question, but instead, he was focusing on was Blaine's lips. Just inches apart, looking so utterly perfect as he bit them nervously. He felt himself leaning closer, when a voice from behind Blaine startled him.

"Great job, team leader!" Smirked Logan with a pat on the back. Blaine scowled at his back as he followed the herd to lunch. He sighed and turned to Kurt.

"Shall we?" Kurt nodded and smiled as if nothing was wrong, took his hand, following the white rabbit down the hole.


End file.
